Do Anything For Me
by thingamawhatsit
Summary: Post Left Behind. Warning for character death. In the end Mick Rory and Leonard Snart are partners. But this is not a fix it fic.
Mick has never really been sure how much the Snart siblings actually trusted him.

Cronos walks in the door to the safe house Lisa is staying in, in 2016. He is disguised as Mick Rory. Lisa gets up, a concerned look washing over her features.

"Mikey?" Lisa walks up to him on her own. Grips his arm in a strong hand. Searches his eyes for something. Mick remembers distantly that this used to be grounding. Remembers a protective bubble around Lisa in his head. No fire. No violence. Not aimed at the fierce, terrified little girl that reminded him so much of the punk kid he'd saved in juvie. "What's wrong," she asks, a note of trepidation in her voice.

"It's your brother," says Cronos.

Her face doesn't harden. Not around Mick. It crumples for a moment, and then her bottom lip seals tight against the top, sticking out slightly, chin holding the slightest wobble.

"Come with me."

He lets her run ahead when they get to the time ship, right into her brother's arms.

"Lenny!"

"Lisa! You have to go, you have to get out of here! It's not Mick!"

Cronos takes quick strides into the bay, and clocks Lisa in the temple with the butt of his gun. She has just enough time to turn towards him, eyes wide with shock and fear. A smear of red blood dirties her pretty curls.

Mick used to curl it for her, for special occasions. Never minded when he burned his hands on the curling iron.

Snart screams, tugs against his handcuffs. Tries to shield her body or lash out against Cronos.

Doesn't manage either.

Mick is the one who bought beer. Stashed it on the ship before getting Lisa. The kind their father used to drink and neither Snart can stand the smell of.

He drags Lisa by her pretty curls a few feet farther from Snart, completely out of his reach, and pops the top off a bottle. Pours the entire thing over Lisa. Throws the bottle on the floor at Snart's feet. Watches him flinch back violently.

"Please. Mick, _please!_ You practically helped me raise her! You picked her up sick from school!"

Mick had been one of her emergency contacts, the last year or so Lisa had been in high school.

" _Please!_ _Please!_ Mick, I'll do anything, just _leave Lisa alone!"_

Snart would always do anything for his little sister. Mick was second fiddle, at best.

He cuffs one of Lisa's hands to the center counsel, just in case. Leaves the room to grab a knife. The broken bottles work as verisimilitude, but for what Cronos has planned he needs precision.

Comes back to Snart working on the cuffs like a wild animal, probably a few seconds from actually trying to chew his own hand off. There's blood around his wrists, and Mick knows that the cuffs won't hold Len for too long.

Long enough though.

He backhands Snart into the wall behind him, so he cuts out that shit and pays attention.

Carefully he cuts every scar on Snart's body into his sister. Cancels out every blow he ever took for her by etching the results into Lisa's skin.

Lisa never figures out the rhythm to his work. She screams, and yells, and because she's a Snart she tries to talk to Mick, get through to him. Eventually she cries.

Mick can hear it in Len's raw, cracking voice the second he figures out the method to his madness.

The final touch is a delicate scar on Len's jawline, where some kid in juvie tried to give Len a smile in his neck with a shiv before Mick stepped in.

On Lisa he does the job right.

* * *

He knocks Snart out. Tosses him and Lisa's body into a cell.

Watches Snart wake up, and cradle Lisa to his chest. Her arm falls to the floor at a weird angle. Dead weight. Watches ugly, loud, snot filled sobs smothered into the crown of her head.

The first body doesn't disappear until he's done killing Lisa for a second time. Shoots her in the back, through the heart, with Snart's cold gun before Snart even has a chance to look up.

He's not sure if the screams are from his second kill or Lisa's body disappearing from Snart's grasp in a flush of blue light. Maybe - _probably_ \- both.

* * *

Cronos figures it out for Mick. The Snart siblings trusted him too much.

Lisa continues to come with him all too easy, and all too often a younger Len lets her leave.

Watching the memories of those times slide into place on Snart's face is a wild flame of vengeance in Mick's soul.

* * *

He never kills Lisa the same way twice.

Sometimes it's quick.

(He activates the bomb their father put in Lisa's neck.)

Sometimes he throws Lisa in the cell with her brother.

(Watches him pull himself together for her. Watches him use words long removed from the Snart vocabulary, and tell her how much he loves her. Watches as he falls apart as Lisa is poisoned.)

Sometimes he puts her in a cell next to Snart's.

(Watches Snart slam mindlessly against the barrier to try and reach her. Watches as Snart mutilates himself the best he can while Lisa starves to death a cell over, the medical technology Cronos has keeping Snart painfully healthy whatever he does to himself.)

The entire time Lisa gets younger and younger.

Cronos picks Lisa up sick from school.

Cronos garbs Lisa while Lenny is in juvie.

Cronos kidnaps Lisa from a park.

Cronos snatches Lisa from her house while Leo is at school.

Cronos steals a baby Lisa from the hospital, still red and mewling. Has Snart take care of her for two months before she disappears from his cell while he's sleeping. Let's the bright blue light, and disappearance of the doll like two year old propped up lifelessly outside Snart's prison, almost like a visitor, speak for itself.

* * *

The final time he kills Lisa he does it away from the time ship. A hit and run when Lisa's mother is just pregnant.

He loiters for a bit before returning to the ship. Gets Lenny a present. A first edition comic he remembers Lenny used to have before his father destroyed it.

Lets the new time line settle.

Mick smiles as he walks through the jump ship. An almost bubbly anticipation in his steps.

"What the fuck Mick?" asks Lenny. "Why do you have me locked in a cage?"

"Time sickness," Mick explains. "Fucked with your head." Mick shuts down the force field. "I picked you up some goodies though. And we've got a new bounty."

Lenny catches the comics Mick throws at him, a sweet smile flirting across his face for a second before morphing into the familiar smirk.

"Who are we after this time?"

"Rip hunter and his crew."

A sharp edge works its way into Lenny's smile. All wonderful bared teeth and suppressed fire. "Now that's my kind of job. Vengeance and a score all wrapped up in one."

Their eyes meet and Mick smiles back so hard his face hurts.

Lenny prowls forward and places a possessive hand on the back of Mick's neck. Everything about him is controlled fury. A pilot flame ready to explode at a moments notice.

"No one fucks with my partner and gets away with it."

Mick feels a swell of heat low in his stomach, high in his chest. It burns away the broken bits, brushes them off in flakes like a layer of blackened charcoal.

It's a powerful thing, being the person Leonard Snart will do anything for.


End file.
